Various sensing systems currently exist for performing collision warning and countermeasure system operations, such as detection, classification, tracking, and relative distance and velocity estimation of objects within a close proximity of a host vehicle. Sensing systems also exist for performing other sensing system operations, such as windshield wiper and defogger operations, occupant sensing, classification, and tracking operations, and adaptive cruise control operations.
Collision warning and countermeasure systems operations include providing a vehicle operator knowledge and awareness of vehicles and objects that are within close proximity of the host vehicle to prevent colliding with those objects. Countermeasure systems exist in various passive and active forms. Some countermeasure systems are used to aid in the prevention of a collision, and others are used to aid in the prevention of and injury to a vehicle occupant.
Certain collision warning and countermeasure systems are able to sense an object within a close proximity of the host vehicle and warn the host vehicle operator, such that the operator can take precautionary steps to prevent a collision or injury. Other collision warning and countermeasure systems activate passive or active countermeasures such as airbags, load limiting seatbelts, or brake control whereby the system itself aids in the prevention of a collision or an injury.
Occupant related operations include detecting occupant characteristics, determining which safety system countermeasures to perform, and adjusting times and rates of the countermeasures. Example restraint countermeasures that may be enabled are seat belt pretensioners and airbags. Occupant characteristics may include occupant positions within a seat, occupant size and weight, or other known occupant characteristics.
Currently occupant classification sensor (OCS) systems are being developed and deployed as part of a restraints system to satisfy federal smart airbag regulations, such as the regulations in FMVSS208. An OCS system often needs to be calibrated or zeroed after performance of a service procedure on the OCS system or associated vehicle. The calibration of an OCS system sets a baseline for future sensor data. In order to perform this calibration special electronic tools are required to initialize and zero the OCS system. Some service shops are unequipped with the required electronic tools due to the cost and availability of the tools. As such, only certain service shops can perform the stated calibration.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved calibration technique that does not require the use of specialized equipment and that is simple, inexpensive, and easy to implement.